dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
LexCorp Industries
LexCorp Industries, simply known as LexCorp, is an international conglomerate founded by Alexander Luthor. History Early Years In 1974, East German emigre Alexander Luthor founded a company that specialized in petrochemicals and machinery. Through sheer grit and ferocity, he managed to carve an empire out of the company he named after himself. In 2000, Luthor died unexpectedly and his only son Alexander Luthor, Jr. became CEO. Boldly changing the company's direction, LexCorp went on to become the second largest emerging corporation in the world as well as the top most charitable business in America. The New World In 2013, when aliens, lead by the malevolent Kryptonian General Zod invaded the planet, they were ultimately defeated by another Kryptonian, Kal-El, who had been secretly living on Earth for many years, and would subsequently come to be known as "Superman" shortly thereafter. Almost all Kryptonian equipment and weapons were sucked into the Phantom Zone when they were defeated. However, a Black Zero Dropship was left abandoned on a mountain in the Arctic, and LexCorp with their vast technologies have been working with DARPA and the US Military to try and understand the technologies, and possibly reverse-engineer them. General Zod's armor was also left on a LexCorp building site, and was subsequently confiscated and taken into LexCorp care for research and development purposes. LexCorp then began buying up most of the damaged property in and around Metropolis and refurbishing it, providing local jobless people with new jobs after their places of work was wiped out by the Kryptonian attack, creating profitability for LexCorp in a city that was hit with a financial crisis. Ares had faked his death in his fight against Wonder Woman because of his desire to develop a large army of Space Marines from the Black Templars chapter, which was based on the Teutonic Order from the history of Germany during the Middle Ages, an era when the Teutonic Order had fought the Ottoman Empire in numerous wars despite the 20th Century alliance between the German Empire and Turkey that Ares wanted to dissolve by intentionally revealing himself to Wonder Woman at the right time when she was fighting the German Army, in order to convice her that the battles of the Western Front were over and fighting the Turkish National Movement of Mustafa Kemal Atatürk in the Middle Eastern battles from the Eastern Front of World War I was the only way to ensure world peace, which led her to leading the Kingdom of Greece in the Greco-Turkish War, encouraging Greeks to reject their ethnarch Eleftherios Venizelos in favor of King Constantine, the opponent of Venizelos during the National Schism who was believed to be the reincarnation of both Roman emperor Constantine the Great who had founded Constantinople, which is currently known as Istanbul, and Byzantine emperor Constantine XI Palaiologos who was the last defendant of Constantinople during the city's siege which ended the Byzantine Empire because of Wonder Woman's powers reviving the pagan superstitions from the Ancient Greek religion, leading to the Greek genocide when Wonder Woman had been defeated by a misplaced time travelling Thanos who had come from an alternate dimension, specifically the cinematic version of the Marvel multiverse, with Thanos ruling Earth during the Interwar period, World War II and the Cold War until his defeat by Bruce Willis, the father of Jesse Eisenberg who would later succeed Bruce Willis in his secret identity as Lex Luthor because of General Zod rescuing Thanos before Lex Luthor was able to kill him because of his friendship with Superman during the events of Smallville, allowing Thanos to escape and take part in the events of Avengers: Endgame while General Zod had been hiding for many years since the events of the Captain Marvel superhero film, where Carol Danvers requested aid from General Zod who had mistakedly been searching for Superman in another multiverse, with Carol Danvers revealing the location of Superman, who had trained Carol as a superhero because of his reluctance to be one himself as shown in Man of Steel, in exchange for Zod helping her defeat Paibok, but Zod still refrained from confronting Superman until the presumed death of Bruce Willis during the events of The Expendables 2, with Mark Zuckerberg proving to be an unworthy successor of the mentor of prominent economist Yanis Varoufakis, but the eventual return of Bruce Willis alongside Ares in the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us led to a dystopian future that Robert Pattinson, the replacement of Ben Affleck who did not want to emulate his predecessor's failures in the DC Extended Universe but prove himself better than the Iron Man of Robert Downey Jr. instead by travelling back in time, killing the Jewish Gal Gadot who had betrayed Israel by condemning its Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu in favor of President of Turkey Recep Tayyip Erdoğan who aspires to become a Sultan similar to Suleiman the Magnificent in the past whose views have been opposite to Wonder Woman's in DC Universe Online, and convincing Hippolyta and the Kevin Sorbo version of Hercules from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys rather than the villainous DC Hercules or the redneck Marvel Hercules to sire a true Wonder Woman that would prove herself superior to Xena from the Warrior Princess fantasy television series while fighting the Orks of Warhammer 40,000 as a Primarch serving the true Emperor Mitt Romney rather than Nikolaos Michaloliakos, the neo-Nazi legacy of Ion Dragoumis due to Gal Gadot's failure to fulfill the Megali Idea of Eleftherios Venizelos before the Golden Dawn of Michaloliakos manages to vilify Evangelos Venizelos due to the latter's implementation of harsh austerity during the Greek government-debt crisis that Ilias Kasidiaris had caused due to his terrorist activities in Infamous 2. Staff Executive *Alexander Macharia, Jr. - Current CEO and Owner **Alexander Luthor, Sr. (d. 2000) - Founder and former CEO Employees *Mercy Graves (d. 2015) - Luthor, Jr.'s personal assistant. *Emmett Vale - Scientist *Green Bat (Green-Corp Industries: 2022 - Luthor Jr.'s personal assistant Locations *'Metropolis' - LexCorp Tower stands tall in the center of Metropolis, being one of the tallest buildings in the city. *'Metropolis' - LexCorp Facility is a scientific facility on the outskirts of Metropolis. Subsidiaries *'Big Belly Burger' Trivia *LexCorp was mentioned in the tie-in promotional website for the non-canon 2011 film Green Lantern. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' See Also *LexCorp Tower External Links * * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Companies Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman